Kalina Maas
Kalina is a Key Character in The Origins of Mutants RP and mutant created by The Supermutant Program. Appearance: Kaja is a causasian female with blonde hair and green eyes. She stands at about 5'6 and weighs in at 132 Lbs. She has a star tattoo on her left shoulder. Her usual outfit consists off: a dark green long-sleeved shirt, a pair of pastel yellow jeans, and a pair of high top sneakers. Her accessories include seashell earrings and a dogtag necklace. Personality: Usually very sweet and kind, Kaja is a Bad-Ass rebel with a soft side. She's the type of person anyone can turn to and tell their deepest, darkest secrets to, without having to worry about those secrets coming out. She can be Hot headed especially on her bad days or that time of the month. She doesn't take crap from anyone and is confident in herself both in school and her powers. Biography: Powers and Abilities: Tacto Hypnosis: The power to make suggestions to the subconscious of others by touching them. The user is able to affect or directly influence other peoples minds to their commands by touching them. The user can control all others. The subjects are rendered into a semi-conscious state and are completely subjected to the users mental impulses. Kaja has to touch her subjects for her power to work. 'Limits:' *Idiots can't be hypnotized. *Requires concentration. *Does not work on Gambit because of his static shield. Telepathy: The power to read the thoughts of, and/or to mentally communicate with others. Telepathy is one of the basis of most telepathic and mind-based powers. The ability falls into two categories, "Telepathic Communication" and "Telepathic Perception." Telepathy is the ability to transfer information from one mind to another, or to read minds without the aid of physical communication. Telepathy might also evolve into other mental-based powers. 'Telepathic Defense:' *'Psychic Shadow:' The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. *'Psionic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself or others. *'Telepathic Shadow:'The ability to mask visual presence, making targets want to look away from the user. 'Telepathic Offense:' *'Audible Inundation:' Create voices and sounds in others heads. *'Dark Psyche:' Communicate with the dark side of a person's personality. *'Emotion Manipulation:' Making one feel pleased, happy, pained or other emotion. *'Internal Vocalization:' Speaking as a part of another's mind. *'Neurocognitive Deficit:' Shut down an opponent's higher brain functions. *'Operative Theft:' The ability to quickly process, store, upload or download information through another's mind. 'Telepathic Skills:' *'Mental Detection:' The ability to sense anothers presence. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person; also called imprinting. *'Mind Melding:' The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. *'Psionic Binding:' The ability to use the psychic mind of another, combining the psychic energies to boost one's own powers or temporarily increase their psionic abilities. *'Sensory Scrying:' to perceive through other beings' senses. *'Telempathy:' to communicate through emotions. 'Limits:' *Users may be prone to headaches. *Her powers don't work on the Phoenix Force, Mikhail Rasputin or Gambit. Mutant Class: Alpha Class: The Alpha Mutants are the second most powerful and feared mutants. Alpha mutants have extremely powerful mutant traits without any significant flaws. Less than 10% of mutants are Alpha mutants so they are very rare. Some of the Alpha mutants include Gambit, Psylocke, Banshee, Colossus, and Cable. In Kaja's case she's an Alpha mutant but her powers border on Omega level, quite alike Professor X. Other Abilities: Hand to Hand Combat: Kaja knows some hand to hand combat mostly in the mixed martial arts style. She is no expert though and most probably couldn't beat a professional in combat. Photographic Memory: Kaja has a photographic memory and remembers things she sees instantly. This means she doesn't have to read a text to be able to remember it. Weapons: *Bo staff *Sais Trivia: *She's addicted to Morphine and has built up a tolerance for it. *She's been born and raised in a laboratory and Genosha Prison *She's the only mutant who escaped Genosha and was a fugitive for one day. Kalina Maas.jpg|At the School Kaja Maas 3.jpg|Outside under the willow tree Kaja Maas 2.jpg|Kaja Maas Kaja Maas.jpg|Kaja's Headshot Kaja's tattoo.JPG|Kaja's star tattoo Kalina 2.jpg|Kaja showing off a smile Kaja Maas4.jpg|Kaja in formal wear. Kaja short hair.jpg|Kaja with short hair after their escape from Genosha. Category:Character Category:X-men